1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to automotive door locks, and in particular is concerned with an actuator for a power door latch.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Power door lock systems for vehicles are well-known. For additional security, some vehicles utilize a "deadbolt locking system" to prevent unwanted unlocking of a power door latch by moving a manual lock operator. Only when a predetermined signal (e.g., a key inserted and rotated in a key cylinder) is generated in such a system will a deadbolt actuator permit a door latch to be unlocked.